


Soul fire

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Dark Lord’s Poison Mini Story (100words) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DLP, Dark Lords Poison mini story challenge, Darkness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Pansy had been told he would be back. But she hoped for more time.





	Soul fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dark Lords Poison Facebook groups Mini Story challenge where the story could only be 100-200 words. 
> 
> Prompt given by me: “Darkness pervaded over their location, only one thing gave off this much darkness and that was”

The Darkness pervaded over their location, only one thing gave off this much darkness and that was Tom Riddle; Pansy knew he was there and hoped to escape before the Dark Lord entered the room but that hope was smashed within a moment.

She could feel the pull she always felt when it came to him. His very darkness seeped into her core and lit her insides on fire.

Tom Riddle was the only man that could reach within her soul and capture her. He had told her he would be back for her. She always knew he would come but hoped for more time.

They had been doing this dance for years

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
